highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Almondpaw
❝ Is Death...Scary?❞ — Almondpaw to Recluse in the medicine cat den 9/14/2018 Almondpaw is a russet Somali with darker markings along her back which fade out to a nice brownish red around her stomach. She has brown eyes and a large athletic build along with cute big paws to go along with it. She resides in Skyclan as a medicine cat apprentice as the adopted daughter of Leopardlight and Apricotmask, along with her 3 siblings, Cougarkit, Cottonkit, and Cherrykit. Appearance ---- Heritage: Somali(Fur length and Body Features) Description: Palette: : = Base (#875b2e, #7B502E, #6F5A47, #82552B, and #A8855D) : = Stomach (#D0C8B4) : = Back Streak (#544853) : = Eyes (#564621 to #433420) : = Inner Ears (#BBA294) : = Ears (#5C3C31) : = Nose (#35201F) : = Paws (#865D3A) : = Pawpads (#756F6E) Voice:'''Chyler Leigh '''Scent: Almondpaw smells like lavender as she always rolls in itafter her workouts so she doens't smeel like sweat Gait: Almondpaw usually is b=very light on her paws and speedy 'Personality' 'Traits' wow i need to put these in 'Likes' *Working Out **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Serena, Nut, Brook, Fawnspring, Beechgrove, and Spiderstep Age Range: 0-5 moons *Almond is out of le Fetus, along with her sister, Brookkit. *A fire starts in Almond's home, the Tubbs Fire. She and her family are forced to leave. They go North. *Almond's dad died because of Smoke inhalation. *Brook goes missing during a storm. *Almond and Serena arrive at the Skyclan two-leg place. *Serena tells Almond that there is a better place to live. And takes her to Skyclan territory *Serena gets hit by a monster. *Almond arrives in Skyclan *Almondkit meets the Spyes and goes Gay For Spiderstep's toes *Almondkit meets Fawnspring, she automatically reminds her of her mom *Almondkit hurts her shoulder and stays in the medicine den for a few days. During her stay, she meets Beechgrove and instantly wants to train as a Medicine Cat. *Almondkit has her apprentice ceremony and is assigned as Beechgrove's apprentice. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Beechgrove, Leopardlight, Crowpaw, Apricotmask, etc. Age Range: 6-ongoing moons *Almondpaw goes to her first Medicine cat gathering **She sees her father during the meeting and he tells her that her sister is still alive. *Almondpaw trains with Beechgrove rarely for a moon or so before something changes *Almondpaw has to end up saving many cats after a battle at the peak all by herself, including the leader of Skyclan *Leopardlight's opinions change about Almondpaw, causing her to become friends with the medicine cat *Leopardlight asks Almondpaw to be her apprentice, she accepts **Though Alomdpaw was reluctant to do this because she already had a mentor, Beechgrove, She knew that this was for the best *Skyclan's camp in destroyed by twolegs *Almondpaw's former mentor, Beechgrove, dies from a falling tree as Skyclan's camp was destroyed by twolegs *Almondpaw goes into an emo depressed stage, and that this point, Leopardlight and Apricotmask start considering Almondpaw as their adopted child *Apricotmask is Pregnant *Sugarbee, Leoparddlight, Apricotmaks, Thistleheart, and Almondpaw go to the peak and see a bloodied cat carrying a kit down the pass *Almondpaw falls into a hole while exercising **Her moms saved her and there was beautiful bonding time *Almond's siblings are born! *The clans are out of the tunnels *Skyclan stays in the territory for some time as their camp is destroyed. *Almondpaw slowly starts becoming more stressed as she's overworking herself. *Almondpaw has new aunts and uncles in Ryewhisker's kits that he had found. *Almondpaw's clan moves to the peak, heading for Thunderclan's twolegplace. *Recluse and Ryewhisker become mates, Almond doesn't know that Recluse was originally Spiderstep. *Almond tries Jerky, she is in love. *Almondpaw's clan gets attacked by rats!! Pebbledawn dies, and Pumpkinpaw is taken away to TC as a hostage. *Almondpaw gets saved from the rats by Recluse. *Almondpaw moves back home *Her clan begins the rebuilding process of their camp. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Fawnspring/Warrior/Close friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"I miss you" :Beechgrove/Medicine Cat/Former Mentor/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"You'll come back...Right?" :Almondpaw looks down before beginning to cry :Leopardlight/Medicine Cat/Mentor and Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/94% ::"I love Mommy, She's the bestest mommy and Medicine cat and the world! Though, I get scared when she brings up the stick." :Almondpaw chuckles. :Apricotmask/Warrior/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"Mummy Is so cool! I really hope she can teach me how to swim soon. she is the bestest Mum too!" :Almondpaw smiles warmly :Cottonkit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She. Ate. All. My. Honey!! But how can I be mad? She's cute...So I have to deal with it" :Almondpaw smiles warmly :Cherrykit/Kit/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"A true young Savage" :Cougarkit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% ::"Buff Baby! Buff Baby!! Buff Baby!!" :Almondpaw dreams of working out with her brother one day :Ryewhisker/Medicine Cat/Grandpa/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/95% ::"I hope we can become better friends one day, he's a great medicine cat. I think he's great." :Almondpaw looks nervous :Recluseheart/Warrior/Grandpa??/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"He saved my life...But who is he??" :Almondpaw looks curious :Magpiekit/Kit/Aunt.../⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Cutie Pie" :Canarykit/Kit/Aunt.../⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"She makes it very clear that she is my aunt and holds all power over me." :Sparrowkit/Kit/Uncle.../⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"Rawr?" :Buntingkit/Kit/Aunt.../⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"She only says 'Nyeh' Like! What the hell does that mean!?" :Spiderstep/Starclan Resident/Grandpa/⦁⦁⦁⦁/60% ::"I liked your toes, You'll be honored for your service." :Almondpaw dips her head, shedding a small tear. |-|ThunderClan= :Newtpaw/Appretnice/Really Good Friend ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% :Almondpaw blushes slightly 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' File:Almondkit.png| By: Visionic File:AlmondboiMythArt1.png Closing in.png|Closing In Almscar.png|By Scar __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:PaytonAri88 Category:Medicine Cat